creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Horsenwelles
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Epilogue page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 08:15, January 20, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Categories like paranoia and stalker are not valid categories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:31, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Marked for Review When you mark an article for review, please do not add any categories to it and remove the existing ones. It is a standalone category. Also, do note that the M4R category is not to get review on your pasta, but is a place where articles are read by admins, who decide whether it is good enough for the site or not, and the either remove the tag ir delete the page. That, or it is where pages with bad grammar (but not too bad), formatting errors and punctuation and spacing errors go. Thank you for your time. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 17:35, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Nommehzombies (talk) 02:31, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:50, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Marked for Review Category The Marked for Review category is for stories that need review or revision. It should not be added to your own story, the Writer's Workshop is for gathering feedback on your story. SoPretentious 08:18, December 27, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:06, January 25, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 09:19, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Notice Please do not blank/alter messages as they serve as a public record. Doing so will result in a one day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:48, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Writer's Showcase Rules I removed your recent thread in the writer's showcase because it violates the forum rules (those are on the top-right corner of the forum page). Please only post one story per thread, and only stories from this wiki. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 00:48, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Good job, you totally read all the rules. (I copy/pasted them just in case). "Your story must be on the main site first. To submit a story, go to Special:CreatePage or follow this guide." :"Don't include more than one story in a single thread; one thread = one story." So clearly the fault is on you here... Seems kinda stupid to complain without fully understanding the rules in the first place. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:04, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Organization The writer's showcase is meant to bring higher views to stories, and it is more likely that your stories will be skipped if they are clumped on one post. It may be seen as "spammy". There were stories from other sites as well, so the showcase is not meant to bring higher views to other sites. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 07:37, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Also, of note, we don't earn any money from editing, running, or any aspect of this site. We are all volunteers. Also also, TyPinG LIke ThiS is pointless and would not be something accepted on a literary site...or any site outside of the nadir of YouTube or Facebook. It's pointless and there's a reason no one does it, much like posting dozens of stories on one page. This website isn't a book. It seeks to present a single story per article page. You wouldn't want to read the plot summaries of every transformer movie, TV show, and comic when you go to the Transformer's Wikipedia page, would you? Same principal. ClericofMadness (talk) 14:12, March 5, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:28, April 7, 2016 (UTC)